Stupid Old Man
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Then Alec did the most unexpected thing ever. He laugh. "Wow, you really are a stupid old man. I've moved on from you, a long time ago." Magnus could not believe it. What had happened after 200 years? This wasn't the Alec he knew before.


Stupid Old Man

Warning:Psycho Alec

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments

Magnus hated walking in the streets of New York. It reminded him of certain boy, 200 years ago. Even if he was the one who broke up with Alec, he hated to admit it but he never moved on.

The winter air made him shiver, clutching on to his jacket. He looked around trying to find a bench to sit on, but only finding snow on the park ground. Magnus finally spotted a bench, but once he got closer, he noticed two people sitting on it.

Obviously a couple, the two men were kissing and whispering to each other. Magnus felt disgusted, it was obvious that this was only a one night stand since they had no spark. Yes, he still played with other people, but they was just no real spark only for the pleasure.

But when he got closer to the bench, he recognized one of them was taller than other ,who had white hair and red eyes, obviously a warlock. The other one was obviously a vampire with the too pale skin, but when he got closer he realized it was...

"Alexander." Magnus said.

Then that statement caught, the couple's attention. The other warlock faced him with confusion, but Alec's eyes shown fury. Alec whispered something to the other warlock's ear. Red eyes (Magnus nicknamed him) nodded understanding and gave one last kiss and left.

After Red Eyes left, Magnus sat awkwardly beside Alec. He stared at Alec trying find the right words to say. Looking at Alec, he looked different. He still had the same black hair and blue eyes, but his hair was cut properly. He had a new confidence aura around him, he had his back straight. And most of all, his fashion sense improve, but Magnus couldn't help but feel an dangerous aura around him.

"I see, you replaced me with another warlock." Magnus managed to say.

Then Alec did the most unexpected thing ever.

He laugh.

"Wow, you really are a stupid old man. I've moved on from you, a long time ago." Magnus could not believe it. What had happened after 200 years? This wasn't the Alec he knew before.

"I suppose, you want to know what happened to me? Like Simon. " Alec said insanely. Magnus was getting scared. He could smell blood and death around Alec.

"What about Simon?" Magnus asked.

"Oh nothing. He just left us after we defeated Sebastian leaving my sister heartbroken." Alec played his fingers shaking slightly. "I met him again at Isabelle's funeral, and I might've strangle Simon with Isabelle's whip..." Magnus seriously felt worried. "..but don't worry he didn't die.." Magnus sighed in relief. ".. I whipped his limbs off till he begged me to kill him and left him to die."

'Oh Alexander, what happened to you?' Magnus thought.

"Anyway, where do we start off? Oh, yes... When you broke up with me." Those word made Magnus feel guilty, but Alec said it with no problem. "I went to take revenge on Camille...wow, I really was stupid back then. I should've realized that breaking up with you was the best thing that happened to me..."

Magnus felt slightly angered.

"...instead of Camille I saw Maureen. I was really angry at her. I should have been the one who killed Camille. Then I tried to kill Maureen, but too bad I died in the process... Man, I was a really bad fighter before. I mean never killing a demon till eighteen. Stupid..."

"Alec you were..." Magnus tried to tell Alec.

"Quiet you old man! I won't be like that stupid pathetic shadowhunter anymore! I won't wait till people will give me respect! I demand respect!" Alec said angrily showing his fangs.

"Now where was I..." Alec continued. "...I woke up from a graveyard finding Raphael. He told me that if I didn't tell anyone I killed Maureen. I can live and go on as a vampire so I did accept. After a some bla bla bla... Jace gave me some of his blood so I could go into sunlight. Did you know how long I mope after your stupid love?"

"Ummm...a few weeks." Magnus guessed.

"No, I moped for months. Not until I realized, I had to change into someone else so I didn't need you any more. Did you know who killed Sebastian?"

"Jace." Magnus answered.

"That's what everyone thinks. But I was the one who did, I torture Sebastian to death as slowly as possible. When Jace reached me, he saw me in over Sebastian's tortured body. Did I mention I drank his blood before torturing him?"

Magnus thought for a few moment, and then realized that Alec had turned part demon but not as much as Sebastian's, which made him insane. Now, Magnus was getting scared.

"After that incident, everyone started getting scared of me. I couldn't blame them, instead of drinking simple animal blood, I drank human blood. I couldn't help it. It was just more fun that way, especially slaughtering them before getting their blood. But my fun had to stop, they sent me to a mental hospital. I manage to electrocute the doctors to death and burn it down so everyone thought I was dead. And now I am here. The End."

Magnus felt terrified after the story ended. He felt like Alec could end up like Sebastian.

"Oh and if you're thinking that I will be like Sebastian. You're wrong. I prefer killing people every night than see the world burn to the ground." Alec said as if reading Magnus's mind.

"Alexander this isn't you. I could help you. We could start over..." Magnus offered but Alec's eyes shown more fury.

"No! You won't change me ever! Ever!" Alec screamed. "I don't wanna want to be weak like before!"

"Alec, you were not weak..." Magnus said.

"You know, Magnus. I was going to kill that Red Eyes, but you interrupted me, and I hate people interrupting me." Alec said getting closer to Magnus with an odd glint in his eyes. "You know, I've been waiting for this moment a long time."

Magnus then stepped backwards realizing what Alec was gonna do.

"Maybe I should rip your limbs with my fangs... No, too common. Stabbing you multiple times... No, too merciful...ah perfect, I'll burn you but I'll do it before making you freeze. You know what they say 'it's hotter when you're cold'"

Magnus couldn't believe. He created this. This monster. He was the reason why Alec had turn insane. Alec was right.

He was a Stupid Old Man.


End file.
